The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display cell and, more particularly, to a twisted nematic field effect mode (referred to "TN-FEM" hereinbelow) liquid crystal display panel with a high constrast display.
TN-FEM liquid crystal cells have recently found widespread commercial acceptance for applications in electronic watch faces because of their excellent contrast, low voltage requirements and fast response times for such use. However, there were further problems that they showed relatively dull threshold characteristics and relatively slow response characteristics, resulting in difficulty in obtaining satisfactory contrast suitable for, e.g., multi-plex driving techniques (line scanning driving techniques) having a high segment density.